


I Light The Match To Taste The Heat

by Justanothervampire



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Simon Snow, Dreams, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Simon is dreaming, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothervampire/pseuds/Justanothervampire
Summary: Simon has a dream. Agatha is there, and so is Baz. Simon is just worried that Baz will bite Agatha, why else would he be dreaming about it?(I wrote this a few weeks ago I have no idea what I was doing, but it's quite interesting. It's just sexy vampire biting)
Relationships: Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 13





	I Light The Match To Taste The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: so like basically this is supposed to be sexy but not really sexy. Simon is dreaming about Baz and Agatha together, but it's not like sexy but it is. like sexy in the vampire way, not the human way. I hope to god that made sense. I swear I'm a better writer than this.
> 
> You can leave constructive criticism but pls don't be mean

Simon could never make sense of his dreams. Especially the ones he has the night before he leaves for Watford.

Usually, he’s fighting some mythical creature; a goblin, or a dragon. But that wasn’t the case tonight.

It started with Agatha. She was standing alone in the Wavering Wood, the moon glowing above her. She was wearing his favorite shirt, the light blue on with the long sleeves. It was also one of her tighter ones. Could you blame him?

Agatha seemed to be staring right at him, yet he felt as if he didn’t have a body. He couldn’t look away from her to check.

When he could look away, it was to focus on movement coming from the shadows between the trees. 

Simon knew what it was instantly. Every dream Simon had of Baz started with him in the shadows. 

Slowly, so slowly, Baz moved into the moonlight, looking straight at him. 

Baz had on a light purple button-up, except it was unbuttoned to his navel, showing off his chest hair. The rest of the shirt was tucked into his pants, held one by one of his belts. The one with a large gold belt buckle.

He moved toward Agatha, slowly wrapping a hand around her waist. His pale hand sticking out against her light blue shirt. 

Simon couldn’t move to stop him. He seemed glued to the spot, part of him desperately wanting to see what would happen next.

Baz pulled Agatha against him, her back against his front. He pulled her blonde hair back to expose her neck. Her skin almost as grey as his in the moonlight.

Simon, still unable to move, growled. Even he didn’t know what it meant. He would’ve thought of it as a warning, except he didn’t want Baz to leave.

Baz, hearing the sound, looked up at him. His dark pink lips turning into a smirk. Teasing him, always teasing him. 

Simon could see his fangs, pushing against his lips. 

Baz, his movements always so slow, started tilting his head towards Agatha’s neck.

Agatha gasped as Baz bit her, and even still, Simon could hear the fangs piercing her neck. Sounding as if he bit into nothing more than an apple. 

Baz moved his hand up toward her stomach, making Simon growl again. 

He felt as though there was fire traveling through his veins. Fire that seemed to be getting hotter with each passing second and he had no way of putting it out.

Part of him felt like an animal that felt threatened, trying to make itself bigger to warn off a predator. But he wasn’t afraid and the only predator that was there, he wanted to stay. 

Then all he could focus on was the drop of blood leaving a trail against Agatha’s neck. He watched as it moved; going across her collarbones, further down her chest, and finally disappearing down her shirt. 

Baz pulled away then. Tilting his head up toward the moon, gasping for air.

Bloodstained his lips, making them a dark red. The ecstasy on Baz’s face making Simon wish he could taste. 

Just as with Agatha, a drop of blood fell against Baz’s chin, making its way down his neck. Simon’s eyes moved ahead, focusing on his chest hair. Simon imagined moving his hand up Baz’s torso and pushing him away from Agatha.

When he looked back up at them, they were already staring at him. Agatha looking calm, one of her hands now resting on the one Baz still had around her. Baz, once again, smirking at him. 

Slowly they lifted their connected hands out towards him. Both of them reaching for him. As if they were both waiting for him to make a choice.

He woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr


End file.
